Wish Gone Wrong: Rewritten!
by ObsidianGlitch
Summary: When Kurona wishes to live in the anime of her dreams, her wish is granted by a mysterious entity who calls themselves N. Living in this world is everything she'd thought it'd be, but things aren't always fun and games. She doesn't belong in this world. Will she live happily ever after or will she lose everything she ever wanted? So I decided to rewrite Wish Gone Wrong! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kurona looked up at the night sky from her bedroom window, sighing as she thought about how dull her life was at the moment. "Why can't my life be more like an anime…? Fights, new friends, recognition… If I was a saiyan, life would be so much more jam-packed…" She laid down in her bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. "I wish I could have a life like that…"

The alarm went off early in the morning, six a.m. Kurona grumbled as she rolled over to shut it off, but the small mechanism seemed to break under her hand. Shocked, she sat up and rubbed her eyes seeing that, in fact, she had busted her alarm clock.

"Huh… Must have been pretty old…" She shrugged and got herself out of bed, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. She glanced through her closet looking for clothes to wear for school. But none of the clothes seemed to be hers… Now that she thought about it, her room was different too. Her bed had green sheets instead of blue, her walls were a light-yellow color.

She rushed out of her room and down a hall she had never seen. As she ran past a mirror, she caught a glimpse of herself. Her eyes widened. Her once blue hair was now ebony black, and her green eyes were a dark onyx. Her hair spiked off to one side, a few strands hanging in her face. She rushed into the kitchen where a piece of paper lay on the table. She picked it up and read it.

' _Dear Kurona,_

 _I hope you are not too disoriented with your new surroundings. I wish you happiness in your new home. Your wish has been granted as you asked for last night. We have heard you and remember that wishes do come true._

 _Sincerely,_

 _N.'_

"N? Who's N? And what does he mean by-" She paused as she remembered her wish. "He couldn't mean…" She ran to the window and looked outside. Not far in the distance, she saw a dome with the Capsule Corp. logo. The vehicles passing by had it too. "No way! I'm in my favorite show! Wait, am I human or saiyan?" She looked down at herself then thought back to her alarm. "Saiyan." She grinned.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed what time it was. "Crap! School starts soon! Do I go to school?" Her eyes lit up. "Orange Star!"

Going back to her closet and picking out an outfit, she grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and made her way to the school.

Upon arrival, she gazed up at the school of her dreams. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt something bump into her back and she turned to see a young blonde-haired boy staring at her. "Are you alright? Hello?"

He blinked and smiled at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I zoned out. I was just struck by your beauty."

A pink tint crossed her cheeks at his flirtatious words and she giggled. "No problem. I'm new here, so would you mind showing me around? I need to find the office."

"Of course! Just follow my lead and I'll take you there." The two set off in the direction of the office, Kurona's eyes exploring her new high school along the way.

"Here we are. Let's get you set up. Oh, before I forget," the boy turned and held a hand out towards her, "my name is Tsubaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Kurona, but you can call me Kuro. It's great to meet you too. So, I just go in here?" She looked at the door, getting a bit anxious.

"Yep! Would you like me to wait for you out here?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

Relieved, she smiled back. "Yes, thank you. I'll be out in a jiffy." She walked through the door to officially become a student.

Kurona came out some time later, a piece of paper in her hands. Tsubaki was sitting in a chair outside playing a game on his cell phone. He looked up when he heard the door shut. "There you are! I was starting to think maybe they ate you."

She let out a soft laugh. "No, no. Nothing like that. Would you mind showing me where my first class is?" She held out the paper for him to look at.

He studied it for a while before looking up again. "It's right down this hall to the left. Room 302. My class is on the other side of the school so I won't be much help from there."

"Thank you so much. I can figure it out from here. I guess I'll see you around then."

The boy smiled. "I hope so. Later." He took off in the opposite direction. Kurona turned and headed down the hall, looking for the classroom. She eventually found it, opening the door and walking inside. Good, the teacher wasn't in yet… No weird introductions!

She walked up the stairs to a random seat in the back, examining all the new faces. It was weird to think she felt so awkward in her dream world, but it was just like going to a new school in her world… It's bound to be a bit scary.

The door opened again and she looked down expecting the teacher to walk in. But it wasn't. Her mouth fell open and her eyes lit up with excitement. "Gohan…"


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan paused as he entered the classroom, his eyes scanning the students in the seats. He looked as if he were searching for someone. His eyes landed on Kurona and he stopped. She could tell that he was looking at her. He started up the stairs and took an empty seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She blinked at him, not believing she was actually so close to him. "Oh, no! Of course not! Go ahead." She smiled at him a bit awkwardly. She knew she had been staring.

He took the seat then looked around before leaning in close and speaking just loud enough for her to hear. "I thought I felt an unfamiliar power level this morning. It was too strong to not have been noticed before. It's coming from you."

A light blush crossed her cheeks and she reached out, covering his mouth with her hands. "That's not something you should confront a stranger about! And around so many people!" She whispered in a harsh manner. Slowly moving her hands away, she sighed. "But yeah, I guess it'd be me."

Gohan was shocked that she had touched him so familiarly. He sat back in his seat. "Yeah, but you just came out of nowhere. Literally. One day your signal wasn't there and the next it was. I figured you'd know what I was talking about. Most people who come out of thin air do."

"Well, you aren't wrong… I know exactly what you mean. But can we talk about this later? It's getting crowded in here." She looked around at all the dozens of people who had come in at the last minute before the bell rang.

"That would probably be for the best." He turned his attention to the front just as the teacher walked into the room.

Kurona tried her best to pay attention to the class but between her idol sitting next to her and not knowing anything about the class, she was having quite a bit of difficulty. Before she realized it, the class was over and everyone was preparing to go to the next one.

Kurona looked at her schedule, reaching out and tugging on Gohan's sleeve. "I don't mean to bother you, but can you help me to my next class? I have no clue where any of these rooms are…"

He took the paper and looked at the next class before handing it back with a smile. "We're headed to the same place. I'll walk there with you."

"Thank you!" She collected her things and followed him out of the room.

"I'm Gohan by the way. We never introduced ourselves."

Oh right, they had been too busy talking about her sudden appearance. "Kurona. But you can just call me Kuro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuro." He smiled. His smile seemed like it would melt her heart. It was too damn cute in real life.

"Kurona!" Her name was called from somewhere behind her. She turned to see the blonde boy from earlier trying to catch up with them. "I'm glad to see you again. Oh, did you make a new friend?" He looked up at Gohan curiously.

"Yeah, this is Gohan. He's showing me to my next class. Gohan, this is Tsubaki. He helped me this morning when I arrived." She gave him a smile.

Gohan smiled at the boy, holding his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm glad she met someone nice enough to show her around."

Kurona snorted as the boy took his hand. "You sound like an overprotective father… I just met you today too, you know."

Gohan blushed and laughed after he released the other's hand. "Yeah, you're right. That did sound a little odd. But it's true. I know what it's like to be the new kid. Not everyone is so welcoming."

Right. She remembered when he entered the school. Videl was all over him, suspicious of who he was. Speaking of, how far along into the anime was she? She couldn't be that far. Did Videl already know who he was?

"Out of my way!" A loud and overly commanding voice rang through the hall. A girl came rushing through and ran out of the front door where a helicopter was waiting for her. Ah, there she was. Kurona looked up at Gohan who was watching her leave with a hard look in his eye.

She looked at Tsubaki who was looking in the same direction. She knew Gohan wanted to go after her. He always did. Wherever trouble went, he went too. She took Gohan's arm and tugged on it. "Hey, we should probably get to class. Let's go."

Gohan snapped out of his phaze. "Right. Let's go. See you around Tsubaki." He led Kurona down the hall.

Before they could make it to a classroom, Kuro pulled Gohan out of a nearby exit. "Kurona, where are we going?" He was confused.

"After her, of course. I know you want to." She looked back at him with a grin.

He raised his eyebrows before smiling. "Hold on. I know a shortcut."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurona had taken his hand and pulled him away from the school. Once they were out of sight of any bystanders, he pressed a button on his watch and transformed himself into the Great Saiyaman. "Any way you can hide your face?"

She looked down at herself and took the sash from around her waist, wrapping it around her head like a ninja would. She removed her overshirt and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in a black long sleeved undershirt and a pair of leggings. "I'll come back for that later. How's this?"

He chuckled. "I guess it will have to do. Come on." He held out his hand and she took it. Without any warning, he pulled her up into the air and took off in the direction of Videl's power level.

Kurona couldn't help but be amazed with the view from above. The city was beautiful and the people were so small. But before she knew it, they were back on the ground again. Gohan hid behind a building and peeked around it before looking at Kuro and signalling for her to follow him.

He jumped out and struck a pose. "Fear not, citizens, The Great Saiyaman has arrived!"

Kuro jumped out next to him, standing there awkwardly. "And the, uh, Black Ninja is here as well!" What a lame name.

In front of them was a robbery. Two burly men were holding guns, one aiming at the hostage and one aimed at Videl who had arrived earlier than the two. "We ain't Letting 'em go 'til we got our money!" They pressed them up against their heads.

"It's dangerous to play with guns, boys." Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of the man with the hostage, knocking the gun from his hand. While the other man was in shock, Videl made quick work of getting out of his clutches. Once they were taken care of, the police rushed up and took them into custody. "The city is safe now. Miss, are you okay?" He asked Videl.

She huffed. "I had it all under control. You always step in where you're not needed." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am glad you are safe. Let's go, Black Ninja." He walked over to her and took her hand, leading her out of there.

Kurona was awestruck. It was so much different watching him work in person. "That was so cool. I didn't even have a chance to step in."

Gohan got them to the place they had come from, switching back to normal clothes and picking up her shirt for her. "Sorry about that. So are you ready to tell me where you came from?"

She took the shirt and pulled it on, putting the sash back around her waist. "Yeah. But it's a long story and you may not believe me."

"I've seen a lot. I doubt it's too far fetched." He chuckled. "Let's go to a friend of mine's place here in town." He started heading in the direction of where she knew Capsule Corp. was located. She couldn't wait to meet the Briefs family.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the front door, Gohan knocked. A loud bang could be heard from outback. "Ah, Vegeta must be training…"

Kurona was excited to know that things were exactly as they were in the anime. But she wondered how her being there would mess up the time frames. Would they still fight Buu? Would Trunks and Goten fuse?

A young purple haired boy answered the door. "Hi Gohan! Who's this girl?"

"Trunks, this is Kuro. I met her at school today."

The boy looked her over. "Why haven't I felt your power level before today? It's pretty high."

"It's a long story, kiddo. I'll tell you sometime." She smiled.

Trunks opened the door more. "Mom is in her lab."

"Thanks buddy." Gohan walked inside, Kurona not far behind. The inside was more magnificent in person. As they made it to the lab, Bulma turned around in her chair.

"Gohan! Oh, and who's this?" She smiled.

"Hi. My name is Kuro. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Briefs." She felt giddy inside to see her in person.

"Just call me Bulma. What brings you two here?" SHe walked over to them.

Gohan looked at Bulma, his expression looking more serious. "I think you can tell just by looking at her what she is."

She looked the girl up and down. "A saiyan, I presume? But I didn't think anymore existed besides our families."

"They don't. At least, not at this point in time." Kurona smiled and the two looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"You see, I'm not from here. Not originally. In my world, this one is just a show on television. I wished myself here when I went to bed and here I am. In the flesh." Kuro held her arms out as if to prove a point.

"That would explain your power level appearing suddenly…" Gohan thought out loud.

"That's amazing! I've known of time traveling but not multiple dimensions as far as an entire universe being a show." Bulma seemed almost excited.

"There's a lot I know that would surprise you…" She chuckled.

"So with it being a show," Gohan began, "you know what will happen in the future?"

"To a T. I know every threat that will soon be coming." She smiled brightly.

Bulma looked up in thought. "That could help us prevent a lot of damage in the future… But with you here, will the timeline play out the same way?"

Kuro pursed her lips. "I'm...not sure. That's a great question…"

"All we can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best…" Gohan sighed. "It will still help us if we have an idea when the next threat is coming. Maybe prevent it."

Kurona smiled. "I'll do my best to help you guys out. I've always hated seeing you get hurt."


End file.
